Lexi's First Kiss
by Half a Pint-Sized
Summary: When Lexi is left to her own devices, strange things happen. Such as a first kiss between unlikely people.


Lexi's First Kiss.

I'd been by myself all day!

Quidditch practice was on, so that means that Elle and James were on the pitch, flying around on toothpicks thousands of feet in the air.

I hated watching them dip and dive around, there's no way to describe the gut-wrenching fear that consumes me when I spy a bludger heading for one of them. I hold my breath and my heart beats so fast and loud, I swear the person standing next to me can hear.

So, that is why I was not watching them today.

Which also explains why I was wondering the halls on this wonderful day off school.

There was nobody else to talk too, I've never been much of a talker, I shied away from new social situations and let Elle do most of the talking.

This wasn't to say that I hadn't made any other friends entirely! I had Mary and Alice, who I shared my room with, along with Elle and Lily. I'd call my relationship with Lily acquaintance at best, Elle didn't like her (for reasons I will never understand) and it was part of the best friend rulebook not to befriend someone that your own friend couldn't stand.

I know, I've read it.

Twice.

The best friend rulebook that is.

Plus, I couldn't go and talk to Remus, _again. _I'd already bugged him enough today and he needed his rest. He was in the hospital wing, for reasons I am unaware of, and I'd already visited him three times.

He's too nice to say it, but I knew I was bugging him.

Sigh.

This 'doing nothing thing' lead to me thinking, which can be dangerous and unfamiliar territory.

I imagined why Remus was in the hospital wing.

My first theory went a little like this.

'_Remus had just finished his potions essay and was leaving the library late. All was silent – except for the sound of the rain hitting the windows and Remus' footsteps and the snoring of the paintings and whatnot. So, it wasn't really all the silent. But, it was dark. Remus, being the poor boy he is, could not see where he was walking, due to the piles of books that he held in his arms. He stepped out to descend the stairs when Mrs. Norris, Filch's mangy old cat, ran in front of him. Quickly trying, and failing, to regain his balance, Remus spun round (rather comically may I add) and fell backwards._

_Down_

_Down_

_Down._

_Remus hit every stair on his descent which resulted in broken bones and bruises, and that is why he is in the hospital.'_

This theory was my most realistic. I won't bore you with every theory I created during those hours of boredom, but my last one went a little like this.

'_Remus stood in front of the dragon, his cape blowing in the wind behind him. The dragon coiled round a massive hoard of treasure, hiding most of it from view. Remus unsheathes his sword and aimed it at the foul creature. The dragon puffed out a breath of flame at Remus, but he blocked the pathetic attack with his shield of truth. Fighting tooth and nail, slashing, lunging and stabbing the dragon until it lay, bleeding out on the treasure-littered floor. Moving its tail, it revealed a princess. One that looked surprisingly similar to me._

_Hell, let's make me that princess._

_He wrapped his arms around me, cutting my restraints and bringing me close to him. I shivered in anticipation as his breath ghosted over my flushed face… before the dragon took a swipe with its claws. It hit Remus and that is why he was in the hospital.'_

Right, so that one was more of a fantasy than a theory but, hey, a girl can dream!

Before long I came across the entrance to Hogwarts. Four years ago, I had entered this grand castle, a scrawny, boyish, 11 year old kid, and know I stand here, a scrawny, boyish, 14 year old kid.

Some things in life just don't change.

That's when I spotted someone in the rain, walking towards me. I squinted and peered out into the rain to try and decipher who it was, but I could only recognise them when they practically stood in front of me.

'James!' I shouted before giving him a big hug, before quickly letting go. 'Eww, you're all wet.'

'Obviously' he grinned at me.

Now even I, Alexis Quinn, was not immune to the charm of a Mr. James Potter.

I grinned back at him, 'God, I've been so bored all day!' I complained.

'No, I'm James, but I can see why you're so confused' he joked, leaning closer towards me.

I laughed before punching him in the shoulder, 'You dork!' I grinned at him.

He slung his arm around my shoulder and leant on me, I stumbled sideways into the wall. He braced himself, putting both hands against the wall on either side of my head.

Now is when I realised the suggestive position we were in.

I looked into James eyes, intent on making some kind of joke or witty remark that would have him believe I was some sort of literary genius, but the words died in my mouth as I looked at him.

His big brown eyes were wide behind his misty glasses, his hair plastered wet from his training outside, his lips red and ready to be-

Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!

What am I thinking!

Am I insane!

I must be! There is no way in hell I am having these thoughts, aliens are invading my mind and making me think these weird thoughts.

But wait, he was leaning closer… as was I!

This was happening, this was really happening and I'm not doing anything to stop it!

But… why should I?

Neither of us are dating anyone, we are both single, the same age, have known each other for a few years. We are friends…

I couldn't stop myself.

Our lips met, nervously at first, but his stance relaxed and the kiss eased up as time went on.

He was slow at first, sweet pecks on the lips before his tongue became involved.

I can't say it was an amazing, wonderful, fantastic kiss that made ladies swoon and fireworks blow up in the sky.

Well I could, but I'd be lying.

It just got awkward.

I didn't know what to do, so I did what anybody else would do, stuck my tongue out and touched his.

You're familiar with it, yes? I used to do it as a kid all the time, my older brother taught me in the ways of tongue-touching which I passed on to my lovely little sister.

We both laughed at the same time, breaking the awkward tension that had built up between us. I mockingly wiped my mouth on the back of my sleeve whilst he spit out onto the ground outside.

'Well, that was strange.' I looked at him.

'Yes. Yes it was.' He agreed with me, a grin present on his face.

I grinned back, 'Let's make a deal, we never tell anyone about this.'

'Agreed' he laughed, 'This secret will go with me to my grave.'

And so it was agreed that neither I nor James would speak of the strange turn of events that lead to that fateful kiss at the entrance of the school which did nothing more than strengthen the friendship we had.

Wait… did this count as my first kiss?


End file.
